These days, the development of nanoimprint technology in which a master in a fiat plate shape or a round columnar shape with a fine pattern formed on its surface is pressed against a resin sheet or the like and thereby the fine pattern on the master is transferred to the resin sheet or the like is in progress as a microfabrication technology.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technology in which, using lithography by laser light, a concave-convex structure having a concave-convex cycle of less than or equal to the wavelengths in the visible light region (what is called a moth-eye structure) is formed on the outer circumferential surface of a master in a round columnar shape. Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which the moth-eye structure formed on the outer circumferential surface of the master in a round columnar shape is transferred to a resin sheet using nanoimprint technology.